Emergence
by Lady Ano
Summary: What would happen if the Locust Queen's daughter runs off after E-Day to become a Gear? Eventual Skorge/OC, staying as in character as possible; not re-telling of game, and might stray from time-line/exact events. Eventually will become M.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Going to be a SkorgeXOC. Don't like, don't read. A little background, then into the story =]

I was nine years old on Emergence Day. I remember my mother's thunderous voice yelling over the grunts and snarls of the Locust army. I sat behind her, out of the view of most of the insects, with my head tucked into my body and trying to drown out the noises coming from below me. The small raised plateau we were on seemed to echo everything in the monstrous cavern straight onto me. I could see the predatory gleam in my mother's eyes as she spoke of the 'end of the ground walkers and the rise of the Locust.' I cringed at the idea of the senseless slaughter of billions of people.

I felt a small nudge to my right and looked into the eyes of my older sister by two years. She was naïve for her age and subtle to say the least… She was forgettable. She just wanted to go home to the Nexus and play. She seemed to think everything would work out and be fine in the end. I remember feeling pity for her because she knew not what was about to happen... Even from my young age I understood better than she that this chaos would change our lives forever.

I suddenly jumped at what sounded like a giant clap of thunder. The gigantic army standing before us was roaring with all their might. The lingering Brumaks had their heads thrown back in a deafening roar while the screeching of Theron Guards sounded like nails on a chalk board. I tightened my grip on myself and began to hum an old song to myself. I remember it soothed my disheveled senses for a while.

I must have lulled myself into a soft sleep because before I knew it I felt rather than heard the low pitched growl coming from my left. I turned my face up wearily to look into the searing gaze of my mother's guard, Skorge. With a swift, graceful movement of his head he commanded me to stand up. I did so and straitened myself out, almost falling over with dizziness. I noticed the thousands of soldiers all marching towards the same destination. I took my place on my mother's left side, and my sister took her place to the right, and we began to walk slowly in the opposite direction as the army was heading. The armored guard of Locust generals and hierarchy followed us from a ways behind.

"Mama, what's going to happen now?" My gentle sister asked with pure innocence. My mother narrowed her eyes and looked strait forward without an answer. The small, devilish straitening of her lips into a smug grin was nerve-wracking. We continued to walk and I managed with a gulp one look over my right shoulder when I heard a cracking sound. I saw a Corpser thrusting itself up into the ceiling and pull itself out onto the surface of Sera, followed by thousands of Locust support. A moment later I saw the same Corpser fall to the floor of the cavern, completely riddled with all sorts of artillery. An image that still haunts me to this day.

I saw my mothers gaze turn to me and she opened her mouth wickedly, completely ignoring my sister's gasp of outrage as she spoke to me.

"One day this will all be yours," she said as she swept her hand over the room. I remember hearing my sister whine about how she was older and deserved it more than me. I always try to keep the memory going to see what happened next, but for what ever reason my brain seems to have forgotten the rest of the day. My stomach still turns sickeningly at the memories of that dretch place. As I continue to drift back into the present day my mind realizes that my current position is not really any better. I was pinned down by Locust gunfire behind a wall of stone in some courtyard next to some building on some planet. I stopped keeping track of the places I was sent out to few years ago. Now all I know is how to point and shoot my Lancer at anything that moves. So how did I turn from heiress to the throne into a loyal COG? It started with an argument after E-Day...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I decided I could reminisce about my past and try to make sense of it later. First, I had to get myself and my comrades out of danger. Although I was technically a private, I still knew more than the two other soldiers scattered around my proximity. Most of them were brand new, green rooks, who could barely hold a weapon much less defend themselves. On any 'normal' day, or what one could not call 'normal,' I was besides my few friends and assigned to team Delta. At the moment I was leading two rookies out of fire and towards the awaiting pick up point. To my right was Chandler, a soft red-head who strangely reminded me of my sister. He just blended in and was never given any special awards or marks of honor. He just managed to scrape by completely unnoticed by any drill sergeants and was just referred to as 'that ginger guy,' as Hoffman gently put it. And to my left was my worse nightmare. The cocky, 19 year-old thought he could do anything and decided about an hour ago that he didn't need to take orders from a chick, and nearly had gotten his head blown off a few times because of it. James was agitating and arrogant to say the least.

I noticed both of them flailing and drowning under the pressure at the current moment. Chandler was sticking his whole head over the barrier to have a look at the enemy's position then quickly ducking to avoid the incoming gun fire that resulted. I sighed as I pulled out a frag. _This is gonna be a long morning_, I thought to myself grudgingly.

I blindly threw the grenade with a feminine shout of "Frag out!" as we all huddled with our heads down as we heard the BOOM that resonated. With some flanking fire from the newbies the three of us were able to quickly pick off the last few remaining grubs.

"We need to get to pick-up point A now!" I snarled at the new recruits. My tone must have put fear into their bones because they both responded with a "yes ma'am!" and began to trot after me. We were only a few hundred feet away from the building that we needed to get to the top of where the Raven would be awaiting us. I could already see its black silhouette a few hundred yards to the west flying towards the building. We threw our heads down and flat-out sprinted for the cover of the structure. Once we had climbed most of the stairs without incident, I breathed a sigh of relief as we hurtled ourselves into the cabin of the helicopter. We took our seats and James hit the side of the chopper a few times to let the pilot know we were good to go. I took my hair out of the mangled bun it was in and let it fall down the sides of my armor. It landed in gentle waves just below my shoulders… I still had no idea why they let me keep it long instead of cropped. I guess they probably just had more pressing matters to attend to at the moment then the length of a gear's hair.

"Close one, heh, Nikki?" Chandler said to me through a freckled face with a smile. I let out a short 'hah' of a laugh and nodded. I heard a snort from James.

"Piece of cake if you ask me, _ladies_," he emphasized. I ignored his answer completely.

"So Nikki, you heading back to your squad after we get back?" Chandler asked in an attempt to keep a conversation going. I just smiled at him.

"I've been away from the guys for a few weeks on this mission, longest apart since I joined them a few years ago," I said gruffly, not in the mood to talk. I let my head fall back against the cool metal behind me and let my mind wander. Where was I in reminiscing about my past… Ah, yes, the day _after_ E-Day in my mother's chambers…

My mother had removed her ceremonial armor and grand attire to rest in some leather clothing. The exact details escape me, but she still could look like an intimidating dictator in simple clothing. For a moment I could see past her fake mask and see just the face of my mom as her eyes softened for a second… Her simple looks were a slap in the face to me, and just how human-looking she really was seemed to jump out at me. Although her eyes had a unique green/blue color and her features slightly pale, I still had no idea if she was Locust or human… She never would tell me a strait answer. That was one of my biggest questions, along with who my father was… I didn't know if I was human or Locust.

Having a lost identity as a child was hard on me, but because I was constantly surrounded by the beasts of the Locust army I picked up their ticks and attributes. I was completely isolated from the humans and their ways of life. Faint radio waves I managed to listen to on late nights was the only clue into their culture I had. Not to say I didn't enjoy being able to be agile and menacing like those who surrounded me… I just wished I wasn't so animal-like all the time. And in the present day I still do wish I could let go of some habits like growling at someone when I got frustrated with them…

I was standing a few feet away from my mother's bed, and she was sitting on it in an exhausted heap, with her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance. I could feel tears behind my eyes threatening to spill out.

"Just understand… You _will_ understand my actions when you become the next ruler… The humans of Sera are _wrong_. I can't explain it to a _child_." I suddenly felt the anger rise in my body at her words… The way she talked down to me like I was a servant and not her child made a burn of anger rise through my throat.

"They haven't even _done _anything to us!" I screeched and my voice cracked. She sighed and closed her eyes tighter together, if that was even possible.

"Do not argue with me again out there," she nodded her head towards the door and the general palace outside of her room. "You embarrassed me in front of my entire royal guard earlier today." I sighed in defeat as I realized her 'queen mode' could not be lulled away from her for a second into my mother so she could see the errors of her actions. I slowly began to shake my head.

"I'm leaving. _Forever_." Were my simple words as I turned to leave. I could hear condescending laughter behind me.

"This time you almost sounded serious! You may be wise for your age, but you're still just a small, _insignificant_ _child_!" I heard through guffawing behind me. I let out a snarl that could easily have been taken to be a Theron Guard's vocals as I stormed back to my room. I could hear the clicking and shuffling of Skorge's armor as he followed a distance behind me, obviously on orders from my mom that I wasn't to be let go anywhere. I took the stairs down a floor and threw open the doors to my room. I slammed them behind me as hard as I could, then gently heard it click as it was opened and closed again. I quickly began to throw random assortments of items such as clothes into a leather bag. I had done this for show many times, but this time something was different.

I refused to cry because of Skorge's presence. He had always watched me with a critical eye, almost like he had pity for me and knew something that I did not. The way he looked at me was like he could see into my future, into my destiny. He always held himself in a formal, do-as-I-say manner, but he always did treat me decently, and with respect. I shrugged it off as the fact that one day he knew he would be serving me, so he knew he had to keep himself formal around me. I went back to my door and to my surprise he opened it for me and motioned for myself to go through. Without looking at me he said, "Unescorted, someone will stop and question you. Go along with what I say." His cold words seemed to have some compassion in them and I nodded as he grabbed the bag for me and I began to follow him faithfully, just like a puppy…

_CRASH._

My eyes flew open as I was jerked and tossed around in my seat in the raven. I made a small high pitched noise in surprise as I was thrown out the left side of the aircraft. I put my hands over my head as I began to fall… or not. I was lying on the ground looking like an idiot. I could hear laughed to my front.

"Nice one princess; that was _so_ attractive." I heard cockily from in front of me. I grinned up at Dom who held out a hand and gently helped me up. Dom was one of the men with whom I had had the pleasure of spending the last few years working with. Despite his sometimes nice appearance was a killer; I had seen him snap on more than one occasion.

I was just happy to finally be back at the makeshift base a few hours flight from where I was sent to help handle some Locust activity; very few knew of my past. Those that did always sent me to sniff out curious incidents.

Dom seemed more… cheery at the moment, so I decided to prod as to why.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" I asked with a small smile as I began to run my fingers though my hair and we moved off to our temporary dorms at head quarters. Even though I was only about 5'5", I had a stalking gate, like an animal, and could easily keep up with Dom's huge frame.

"Anya told me some news on Maria today… They found a girl fitting her description at some piece of shit Stranded camp! Day after tomorrow we're being sent there because of some suspicious Stranded activity and Locust sightings, so maybe I can find her." I could see his eyes looking off into a distant area, and the smile that formed as he spoke of his long lost love. I gave him a small pat on his huge shoulder with a genuine smile.

"That's great Dom; I really hope we find her." He returned my smile.

"I'll lead the way, you, me, and everyone else on Delta is sharing the same apartment… It's gonna get crowded," he said gently. Great. I would get to spend the next two days in cramped quarters with four guys. Not that in our last few years of being a loose working unit I hadn't spent a lot of time with them in less than luxurious locations… it was just weird for me, I guess.

Dom led me through several hallways, and I found myself following him just like a puppy…

Skorge snarled dangerously low at large Theron Guard who threw us a strange look as we were waiting for an elevator to take us up to the surface. The large Theron Guard selected a button, and Skorge pressed one a few above it. It was going to look like we would be getting off a few floors above him. We waited in silence as the other Guard got off before he pushed the top button that would bring us to the surface.

"You will take a Reaver to the outskirts of Jacinto… It is not heavily guarded and you will look like a small child lost after yesterday's attack on the surface-dwellers. You can walk into the city and someone will take you in." I simply nodded as we arrived at our destination. As Skorge began to prepare a Reaver with some extra provisions I remember asking him, "Why are you helping me?" He stopped what he was doing and turned to me. He kneeled in front of me and held onto my shoulders with giant hands.

"If you stay here-" He began before he cut himself off. "It is just better if you leave. Queen Myrrah, she… Is not planning good things for you and your sister," he told me gently, trying to make sure I could understand. I nodded simply and told him I got what he was telling me… I told him I thought the war was wrong. I thought he might kill me for that because he seemed like a strait, loyal member to the Locust party. He sighed. "Wise beyond your years." Grit was in his voice, making me cringe. He suddenly stood and picked me up effortlessly and placed me on the Reaver, strapping me in. "Go." He commanded, and before I could say good bye, the Reaver was off and flying, with caused me to gasp and grip tightly to not fall off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The small apartment Dom led me into was at best the size of a one bedroom standard apartment. There was about twenty square feet of actual carpet floor to move about on the middle of the room … And it was just _one_ room. There was a small door near the other side of the room which I figured was a bathroom. The reason for such little space was because of the five beds that were pressed up against the walls. I sighed as I realized they were all just pressed against the walls with the carpet space in the middle. _Circle of beds with a little playing room in the middle_, I thought grimly.

"You think this sucks? We all have to share one bathroom." Dom said offhandedly. I cringed and could feel myself mentally die a little. This was going to be two days of hell. I was already informed that we couldn't roam around the grounds easily because of security issues, so we had the hallway and our room to occupy for the next two days. _At least I get my own bed_, I thought. Luckily it was about five in the afternoon so we could hang out then go to bed early... Plus, I was exhausted. I set my jaw in a funny way as I thought through all these things at once. Dom gave me a funny look and just smiled at my expression. I noticed all the beds were twins and I thought it would be hilarious to see them sleeping in such small beds. The bed was roomy for me, though, I grinned as I set my stuff on the bed that was at the far end of the room and away from the most clutter.

I heard a gruff sound and saw Marcus walk in. Marcus Fenix was our squad's leader and a sergeant. I definitely could say I looked up to him and I saw through his gruffness to see a genuine person underneath… Sometimes. We both had been through hell and back. Both of us were far from perfect but we made due with what cards we had been dealt. Dom and Marcus fist-tapped or did some sort of man-greeting, and I just smiled at him and gave a small wave. He made a grunting noise in what was almost laughter at my gesture and put his arm on my shoulder and roughly shook me for a moment.

It was truly amazing that I had been able to work with these monster humans for the last few years. It started as a program to get some of the new, green members off to a good start; let them run with the big boys, learn the tricks of the trade, and grow up a bit. It was pretty much a failure, as most would get their heads blown off. I was one of the lucky ones who made it… And I just never left.

"Good to see you got those rooks out alive… I thought you just might shoot their damn heads off for being so green." It was my turn to laugh.

"I need to give James an ass-whooping, he's such a damn nuisance," I said in a grumble. Marcus simply nodded in agreement. _Man of few words_, I thought to myself.

"Where are the love birds?" I said nonchalantly about Cole and Baird. The two always seemed to be together and the three of us had a humorous suspicion they were secret lovers. They, of course, got very angry when we mentioned this to them. I heard Dom snicker with his reply.

"They're probable just getting of their Raven now… Times must be getting harder if the people up top are splitting us up to do separate missions," Marcus and I nodded in agreement.

"Well I'm starving, how does a girl get some food around here?" I said when I realized I hadn't eaten in almost a day. With a swift tilt of his head to move us out of the room the three of us made our way out of the cramped quarters. As we walked through endless hallways I couldn't help but think about what the next few days would bring…

It was midnight of the same day and Team Delta was filling into our small room. I heard Baird whine and start grumbling.

"Jesus Baird, you're such a whiny little bitch," I said to him as I pushed him. He didn't even move and I ended up pushing myself backwards slightly, which he noticed with another grunt.

"This sucks ass Nikki, why _wouldn't_ I complain?" he growled back. I smiled and actually gave a laugh as he removed his goggles and threw them into a bag under his bed.

"You take those things off when you sleep! Damn, you look like a different person!" I could hear laughter coming from everyone else in the room. Baird chose to ignore me and started to stand up. I always made the same jokes, and always got a response at his expense… I had seen him with those things off many times. He really did look like a different person, though. I instantly made a squeaking noise and ran towards the bathroom door, beating him there. I was definitely not going to let the boys go first and screw up the bathroom.

I normally would just be happy wearing a thong and giant shirt to bed, but I decided I should actually wear some clothes… I opted for a tank top and shorts. I threw my hair back and made my way out, after having had a shower, done my hair and straitened it, brushed my teeth, all the things girls like to do… I definitely didn't like the way military girls were portrayed; all dirty and such… I was a really clean person. When the COG decided to give us amenities, that is. As I trotted out delicately and jumped onto my bed and sat there cross-legged, I noticed the guys looking at me with bemused expressions.

"Took you long enough baby," Cole said ruffling my perfect hair as he passed me. I used my fingers to flatten my hair and began to feel tiredness pulling at my brain. I shook it off as I realized the guys were going to stay up late and… I guess do guy stuff, what ever that was. Despite the fact that we had been a team for nearly three years, I never really slept in the same room with them unless we were on a mission or in a jam.

I faintly listen to what Dom, Bird and Marcus were saying to each other from their spots on their beds as I hummed lightly to myself, something I knew the guys all wouldn't notice. I was interrupted by a giant form sitting on my bed, sinking it down significantly.

"What's up hun?" Cole said as he threw an arm around my shoulders and pulled me into him playfully. I laughed and clawed at his enormous arm, trying to pry him off. Cole knew about all the shit I went through and was I guess what I could call one of my best friends… We had a great friendship and he always knew the right things to say and do to cheer me up. I looked at his huge, scarred form and just smiled at how comfortable he was to be around.

"Nothing much CT, just thinking," I said, CT being a nick name I called him, short for 'Cole Train.' He ruffled my hair, again, much to my annoyance but didn't move off my bed.

"Ya, right," he said, clearly unconvinced. My team and a few select people in the COG knew about my past, but to most it was a secret. The glimpses I had told Cole about didn't seem to bother him, though, and he treated me as just a normal person. I remember then Baird found out, he had a field day of pissing me off. He still brings it up and makes me very, _very_ pissed off. You pick your friends and where you want to be in life, not your family. When I first stumbled into the streets Jacinto it was just a week or so after Emergence Day, and the people who found me and dumped me at an orphanage quickly discovered I wasn't a 'normal' child. I was transferred and just a few days after arriving in Jacinto I was put in touch with the 'higher people,' as they told me when I was first brought in, because they thought I was just a kid and wouldn't understand a chain of command.. It was quite the opposite, actually. I spilled to them everything I could about how to defeat the Locust. Boomers, Reavers, Corpsers…

I told them all their weaknesses. I betrayed my people. From the age of ten I was in foster homes, but the whole time I was kept very close to the military and always in training. I officially enlisted at 18, and since then I have been fighting on the front lines. I had even gotten us out of jams a few times by talking to the enemy or a random Locust would recognize me and not kill me out of hesitation or shock, which would result with a bullet through his head… It was just as hard seeing a Locust get shot in the head as it was a team mate. But that was something I would never confess to anyone, not even Cole, and take to the grave.

"Just thinking about my past is all," I said to Cole, trying to push it out of my mind. He gave me a huge hug, which cracked my back, before he threw me in a disheveled pile on the bed, slinking over to his own too small area. He threw me a smile over his shoulder as I mumbled, "Ya, thanks, Cole," but I couldn't help myself from grinning. As I pulled myself under the covers and let my head hit the pillow, I hoped that I wouldn't dream about any horrific images from my past.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next few days spent in the small base passed quickly without anything of significance to mention… We did some drills, got briefed, then headed off in a Raven to the abandoned city where the some Stranded had taken up residence. It was six in the morning and the four men around me were all half-napping as the chopper began to descend. I was sitting up in my seat thinking about nothing in particular with a calm expression on my face as the boys grumbled and wiped the sand out of their eyes from being tired.

"How are you so damn perky in the morning…" Baird offhandedly commented from my right side as he attempted to sit up clumsily. I had a small grin on my face.

"I guess I just don't need as much sleep as you guys do," I said with a shrug.

A few minutes later the chopper landed on the ground, throwing us around a bit. I stepped out as Marcus yelled something at the pilot before we all ran with our heads down to a dilapidated building for cover.

"Well this is just lovely," Baird growled beside me. I gave him a harsh look that told him to shut the hell up, because I wasn't in the mood to play his games. Baird and I mostly ignored each other and made rude comments to the other. Baird, Cole and I were often put together and the three of us, I'm sorry to say, actually made quite an efficient team. I always felt bad for Marcus and Dom being one man… or woman, in my case… down, but the duo made up for it with their sheer size and a natural talent for killing things. Plus I was sometimes paired with Dom and Marcus, so I didn't feel too guilty.

Because I had come along after Delta was originally made, I did feel like an outcast at moments, and I felt they were just throwing me around between the groups as needed… I tossed this thought out of my head as we moved off in an organized cluster through the buildings. We didn't see a Locust _or_ Stranded, for that matter. It was deathly quiet around us and our own footsteps and breathing seemed to echo through the area deafeningly. It looked like it was once a decent sized town, but now it was reduced to rubble with rats flitting around our feet and a constantly fowl smell. It wasn't the smell of dead bodies or garbage... It was that awful smell that came with the Locust… or that's what my team told me. They often tried to describe the smell of the Locust to me. Every time we walked through a Locust-occupied area they all would gag at the smell... But I smelled absolutely nothing. I could recognize some familiar scents from my childhood, but the smell of a grub wasn't bad to me. It just smelled like… a person.

For nearly an hour we snooped around the perimeter with radio silence before we circled back on our tracks. Marcus held up his hand up and commanded us all to halt.

"It's completely abandoned… This doesn't make sense. Two days ago there were Stranded here and several Locust sighting from the surrounding area…" Marcus trailed off, and we all knew he was really just talking to himself, and we happen to be there to hear it.

"Maybe they got scared and packed up after the sightings?" I offered, trying to be helpful, because there were no bodies or sign of a struggle. "Or maybe the Locust took them prisoner?"

"That's possible. Let's run a full search and see if they left in a hurry or packed their things to leave carefully." We all nodded… Marcus' word was law out here. Most of the time, that is. Marcus pulled a sniper rifle off his back and handed it to me. I gently took my favorite firearm with a smile.

"Looks like I'm up top then," I said with a wink as I strode off to the nearest building to grab a good lookout point at the top. Since I was small and not very good in hand-to-hand combat, I was quickly trained with weapons. Why go face to face with something a few feet and a few hundred pounds heavier than you when you can shoot it from a few hundred yards away?

As I jumped from rooftop to rooftop to find a nice vantage point to scope out the city, I tried my hardest to not let my mind wander back into my past. I found a nice lookout and laid on my belly as I set up my weapon. I began to sweep through the city, making sure to keep a good eye on my friend as they searched the town, so I could give them back up if they needed it.

"See anything Nikki?" I heard Marcus say through the com.

"Absolutely nothing," I said as I continued my sweep through the scope. I listened to Marcus talk to Anya with quick words though the com, and she seemed just as confused as we were as to why it was abandoned. It took only a few minutes for Hoffman's voice to penetrate my eardrum and cause me to jump… He always had had that effect on me.

"What do you mean it's abandoned!" He snarled viciously, like it was our fault that this piece of shit town had no inhabitants. I decided to stay out of this fight as I did a 180 degree turn and looked towards the woods surrounding the area. Once again, it was quiet and empty. I saw a rabbit run quickly through some bushes and dive in a hole. _Damn, he's in a hurry_, I thought to myself. Something must have spooked him…. But he was too far form the city to have been spooked by Delta's activities. I paned the rifle to the right, to where the rabbit had run from, and I jumped slightly and almost squeaked with shock-there were Locust troops approaching! No… Just a couple of stragglers, I calmed myself. I quickly put my hand to my ear to initiate telling my team about the threat. I cut Hoffman off as I tried to form a coherent sentence.

"Locust approaching from… um… the north east! About ten in the group, with one on point. It looks like a scout or search party."

I looked the leading individual over carefully. He seemed slightly familiar… There was a moment of silence as everyone waited for Marcus to deal out a strategy. Before anyone could move Marcus was yelling at everyone to take up a position on the ground so that the incoming party could be swiftly dealt with. I took another moment to run my eye over the leader with my scope and suddenly it hit me. I definitely knew who he was…

I felt myself sinking back into my memory and trying to remember his name, his face…

"No, no… That is _completely_ wrong." The large Theron Guard beside me hissed menacingly. I was young and had grown up with this particular Theron, because he was one of my 'teachers' for fighting… My mother was a strong believer in war and self-defense. At the moment I had a torque bow in my grasp, which was huge compared to myself, and was notching an arrow. I thought I was doing it correctly, but apparently I wasn't. Being a pre-teen girl, I wasn't very good or interested in dishing out an exploding arrow to someone's face. I sighed and could feel myself becoming frustrated. My teacher was growing increasingly impatient with me, as well.

"Leave her alone, she's just a kid," A form to my other side grumbled. He was slightly smaller than my teacher, but none the less a large Locust. He was almost like a human teenager, quick to get angry and throw the first punch. He was nearly someone I could call a friend. His name suddenly flashed through my mind… Sammus. The young Guard who always had helped talk down my teacher when my would become angry at me… I suddenly felt my flashback vision blur as the memory was stripped away… I was back on a rooftop with my old friend Sammus in my scope.

"Private Nikki, are you listening!" I heard someone growl at me through my com.

"Sorry, yes sir, go ahead," I said quickly, not even knowing who had yelled at me.

"Take the shot! Take out the leader and we can pick off the grubs while they're scrambling around like chickens with their damn heads cut off," Hoffman said in my ear. I put my hand on the trigger as I aligned the center of my scope with Sammus' head. I hesitated a moment as my finger was pressed lightly against the trigger… I couldn't do it.

"Nikki… NIKKI!" I heard Hoffman snarl my name urgently in my ear as the patrol approached our position.

"I can't…" I whispered.

"What?" Was his shocked reply.

"Sir, I can't." There was absolute radio silence for a moment as it sunk into the heads of everyone listening.

"I know him, sir, he's… I just can't..." I muttered to myself breathlessly. Again, there was absolute silence for a moment.

"Fire at will Delta!" He finally ordered. I knew I was in for hell when we returned to our makeshift base. I kept my scope on Sammus as he yelled orders and took cover. He began to fire a few shots and I prayed to God he wouldn't kill any of my friends. As he peered his head over the wall that was his cover I saw a bullet fly strait through his head. Time seemed to move in slow motion as it passed out the back of his skull and he almost elegantly landed on his back, with a pool of crimson beginning to quickly surround his head, like a halo. For a moment my staggering breath was all I could hear, and it seemed more deafening that the gunfire. I quickly snapped back into reality and snipped two grubs in the head before it was quiet again in the area.

"Rendezvous where the chopper dropped you off Delta… The raven will be waiting there for you." I silently began to pick up my gun and make sure I was ready to move back to the pickup point.

"The second you land on base, I want you in my office, _Miss_ _Nikki_," he spat at me venomously.

"Yes sir," I said weakly as I began to march towards the pickup point. I made sure to avoid my teammates by taking an alternate root to the pick-up point until the chopper landed and we climbed in together. It was silent until the base was in sight and no one tried to talk to me. I handed Marcus back his sniper rifle and he began to play with it absent mindedly as the chopper landed to take us back to the base we were currently calling 'home.' We all tossed ourselves inside in a hurry and Marcus continued to study his rifle and myself. The flight was absolutely silent. I could tell he was eyeing me from across the cabin and didn't know if he could trust me anymore… He was calculating the odds of what would happen to his team if I screwed up again. As we landed and we began to part ways, Baird threw me a very pissed look.

"Your moment of _weakness_ could have cost us our lives!" He screamed in my face before turning away from me violently. All I could do was keep my head down and slink like a dog with its tail between its legs towards Hoffman's office.

I was sitting in a chair facing Hoffman, looking down at my hands folded in my lap as he looked me over. His gaze bore through me as I slowly looked up at him expectantly.

"Who was he?" He asked with no emotion. It was definitely not the question I had been expecting. I took a breath and decide to tell him. As I began to talk he pulled out a large notebook and began to write. I was careful of what I said.

"Sammus… He helped teach me to fight sometimes, and he was like a friend to me. My mom promoted him just before E-Day and everyone thought he was going to be a general one day," I said, like I was reciting a lesson out of a history book… I realized I was rambling.

"Sammus what? Last name?" The way Hoffman said his name made me cringe… His human mouth didn't quite put the correct accent on his name. I thought before a moment and realized I had no idea what else he went by.

"There isn't one I'm aware of, sir," I told him slowly. He simply nodded and put his things away and looked me harshly in the eyes. I had been expecting a harsh interrogation, not a simple lecture.

"I'm letting you off the hook easy because I expect something like this to… Never. Happen. Again…_ Ever_." he ground out at me. I nodded quickly, wanting to be released from his office.

"I know these disgusting insects were once your happy little friends, but things have changed. Now you need to kill them on sight, and when I _tell_ you to. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir," I said like a good loyal gear. With that I strolled out of his office, not wanting to face my team… I could only imagine how they felt about this situation.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After having received a very mellow lecture from Hoffman, I wasn't sure I could expect the same form my squad. I was surprisingly nervous to enter into our small cramped chamber. With only one room and a bathroom as our quarters I was going to be drilled with no private area to hide in. I stood outside the door for several minutes. I could hear them talking inside quietly, which caused me to be even more nervous. _Why!_ I mentally yelled at myself._ The Locust part of your life is over… You should have just shot him. What made him any different from the other Locust you've killed?_ I sighed as I readied myself to open the door. I took my hair out of the pony tail it was in and let the brown, wavy ends fall on my shoulders and back. I couldn't wait to get this bulky armor off.

As I slowly opened the door I heard everyone go silent. They all looked at me through protected eyes, like I was an outsider. I had worked so hard to become a part of this squad, and now it was like I hadn't made any progress; like we had reverted back to day one. They had been together for years when I came into the picture, and I had worked my ass off to get to the terms we were on today.

They were very tight knit and it took almost a full year for them to actually notice me. It was only when I got them out of a few close calls and sniped a Locust on a lucky shot that almost chain-sawed the shit out of Baird that they really seem to accept me. The last year or two had been great, and I really felt like I was an accepted part of their dysfunctional family. They shared everything with me and really seemed to have taken a liking to me. Dom appreciated having a girl's insight, especially after his wife disappeared… I think Marcus liked me in an "I'm your leader," way, and Baird just thought I was hot. Cole instantly had a connection with me, and we bonded on a much deeper level than I had with the others. He seemed to understand my inner turmoil, which made us fast friends.

I was afraid to speak first, so I was really happy when Marcus took the lead, as he always seems to do.

"Do you want to explain to us what the hell that was?" Despite the harsh words, I could tell there was really no serious bite behind them. He wanted to know what had made me gun-shy and put everyone in danger. I took in a deep breathe as I tried desperately to make an excuse before I realized I had none. The truth was the best option at the moment. I had never really lied to him before, so why start now?

"I recognized him… I just had an out of body experience, and it _won't_ happen again." I was proud at how strong my voice sounded, but now the ball was in their court. Marcus seemed to sigh.

"You recognize how serious this is, correct? We could have all been killed… Whether you recognized him or not, he was a threat to your safety _and_ the safety of this squad." My voice seemed to be gone as I tried to respond.

"I'm sorry," I managed to squeak as I looked over the men that had become my comrades. I suddenly felt like a little kid apologizing to their parents after breaking something. They were all so much older and more experienced than me; I often times felt like a rookie, even though I had seen several years of battle with them. Marcus seemed to accept my apology as he simply nodded and sat back on his bed, discussing something with Dom about recent locust activity. They had a map sprawled out on their laps, and I was mildly curious about their discussion. I decided to let it go as I drifted over to Cole. Baird was back to tinkering with some machine on his bed, and Cole seemed to beckon me with his eyes. He said to me in a hushed voice,

"We all make mistakes. When we really fuck up, though, it's learning from them that makes us stronger." I nodded.

"I don't know what the hell I was thinking," I admitted to him. He nodded as if he understood.

"You're still a part of Delta Squad and we will support you." I couldn't help the small smile that pulled at my lips. I was happy with them still accepting me, but I knew life wasn't going to be easy from here on out. Cole explained to me that we would be shipped to another pop-up headquarters for a few days to help fight. I knew it would be a long time before Delta really accepted me again. I decided I would spend every waking moment regaining their trust. I would not let my family down again.

- Same Time - The Nexus – Skorge's Point of View –

The hive was filled with drones running around aimlessly, waiting to be shipped out. I walked through the more sacred hallways, hoping to avoid their foulness. I was approaching the Royal Chambers where I would speak with Queen Myrrah about the recent defeats we had suffered. It seemed the Coalition of Ordered Governments had increased their resistance and changed their tactics. Despite several of my recommendations and tips regarding strategy, the Queen had seemed to ignore me. I felt slightly smug about being correct, but I knew that as the incorrect emotion to be feeling. I returned to my emotionless mask as I quickly approached the doors. I glided in past the Theron Guards who instantly dropped their gaze at me. Pathetic. I gazed upon my Queen surrounded by several advisors. I bowed and hissed slightly as she noticed me. The wave of her hand out of my peripheral vision caught my attention, and I stood to my tall stature and gazed over the various scrolls laid out of the table.

"This is most disturbing," She stated in her cold, calculating way as she observed the recent battle details.

"The defeats could not have been helped, the ground-walkers have-"

"Quiet!" She snarled. "I wasn't talking about the human's recent victories… I was discussing my estranged daughter, who seems to have suddenly… reappeared." Everyone went silent in the room. The Queen's angered cry broke the silence, causing a few nervous advisors to twitch in surprise. "My other daughter has proven to be nothing but a waste of genes, which causes me to be concerned for an heir." She sat in calculated silence for a moment, none daring to argue with her.

"I had assumed her dead after the reports of her fleeing to Jacinto, but now I am not so sure. I had thought that she would have been killed on sight, being of our race, but it appears she has turned on us." Even though Queen Myrrah's face remained unemotional, I could tell she was furious behind her mask of calmness.

"How sweet, they even gave her a little human name. Nikki. Why are the copies of their coms not in my hands? Someone had to have heard the conversation to have written this information down," she demanded. It was true that an intel agent had listened to their radio chatter and deciphered their conversation – but if the actual recorded transcripts existed, I would be shocked.

"Written is all we have," I said confidently. Her scowl deepened.

"Interesting she could not shoot her old teacher. She could still have potential…" Not she was just thinking out loud, but certainly not for our benefit.

"Now the question becomes, what would bring her to destroy her own race?" She looked at each Locust, as if daring one of us to answer. I decided it was my turn to speak.

"How do we know it was actually her? The report which came in was not entirely reliable, as well as there is no hard evidence. The so-called 'sightings' which we have also heard of in the past were most likely the delusions of fatigued drones. I don't believe she could have so suddenly appeared." A few other Kantus nodded in agreement, following my leadership. The Queen released a deep breath she had been holding.

"I believe it is her, Skorge." Was all she said. She suddenly turned to me.

"I have received your recommendations about further tactical advancements, and I will be implementing them. You now have a new task." I bowed my head slightly as I hissed "anything" at her.

"Track her down, and bring her to me. This pitiful child will regret betraying her people." She turned to the other advisors and Kantus surrounding her. "Tell the masses that she is to not be fired upon, but instead brought to me _alive_." She dismissed us with a small nod of her head. Her gaze told me to wait, so I stood there patiently as everyone filed out of the room.

"I assume your former duty to her and past affections will not interfere with this mission."

"I will bring her to you." I said. She seemed to accept this answer, because she dismissed me. I was glad for it, because it was difficult to handle her moods for any length of time. Having not seen her in years, though, brought memories of her back to my head. I was meant to be her guardian and advisor when she became Queen, but I now had to throw that aside and complete the task which was now set before me.


	6. Chapter 6

After beating Gears 3 (and of course being sad Skorge didn't make an appearance; at least he was mentioned once!) I have decided to work on this story again. Since Gears 3 is out, I'm sure a lot of people could care less about this character, but I really like this story.

Thank you SO MUCH to everyone who reviewed/PM'd be comments about continuing. This story is for you guys =] Sorry this is going to be very boring, but I need to get back into it =/

Last note: I hate the way I wrote Skorge, way too OOC and blah… So he's going to be different from here on out. I tried to take some things constructively, and changed the characters/mood of the story around a little.

Chapter 6

A few weeks have passed without anything of particular importance to report. After my little screw up at the abandoned town, things slowly began to regress into normality. My first time in combat was marked by a gruesome rampage on my part; for some reason the sensation of raw bone being ground up by my lancer pleased me greatly. Seeing as I didn't want to deal with the shit going on around me, I happily kept it off my mind. Even my squad seemed to be somewhat taken aback by my new display of hostility.

I hated what I was. I hated where I was from. It was disgusting to look at myself in the mirror and realize that I wasn't like those around me. The fact that most everyone knew I was really a Locust at this point caused me to become an outcast.

The weeks turned into months as I became more angry at the world. I wanted to go home to my bed in the Nexus. The fact that I desired to return disturbed me greatly. As my want to know about my home grew, so did my want to bury this desire with gunfire.

It has been a total of two months after I was not able to shoot my old companion. As more Locust began to pop up, I happily went on missions with a goal to leave no survivors… Which leads to today. A day I'd rather wish was over so I could go to bed.

The small area of land the COG had set up as a "base" was pathetic. It looked more like a ghetto out of a movie; the kind of place crime lords would throw murdered bodies into dumpsters. Despite the meager looks, it was filled with loyal members to the Coalition.

"Seriously. Fuck you," Scowled the blonde in my squad I had come to find more obnoxious than anyone else at this point. "You know I can't trade anymore shit." Baird was locked in a card game with another Gear. He has foolishly put up some rations as a bet. When he lost he tried to explain his way out of it. It seemed to me he should just stop being an idiot.

"Told him he'd lose," Dom said to no one in particular. He was in a bad mood at the moment; Maria was nowhere to be remotely heard of, and she seemed to be the determining factor in his life. I felt a stab of guilt as I realized it was rather pathetic… I don't think any of us except him really thought she could still be alive.

Sitting in the dimly lit room reminded me of how truly bleak our situation was. Our squad had mentally split up; we could barely tolerate each other. Mission after mission was filled with bickering and ignoring each other. Our brotherhood had completely disappeared. I couldn't help but feeling the beginning of the end of what good times remained ended because of me. _I should have just fucking shot him…_ I thought with a scowl about the Theron I wasn't able to kill.

Then it dawned on me: I was the one out of the loop. Marcus and Dom were best friends as always; Cole and Baird still would go out gambling together. I was the one who thought everything had fallen to shit. Which it of course had, just not to the degree my sad mind had played it up to be.

My reputation had suffered greatly as well in the past months. My once cheery attitude which was known by most had turned into a grim outlook on life. Past friends no longer wanted anything to do with me… The Coalition's view on me had changed too. They decided to send me, and my squad, to any area that might have unusual Locust activity. I knew my squad loathed me because of this fact. Instead of doing something useful we were sniffing around battle sights like dogs looking for a lost scent.

But enough rambling for the moment. Everyone realizes the Locust were closing in on our small track of land, and it was a matter of days before they found us. Without enough means to move all the people and equipment we had stock-piled, we decided we would make a stand here. That should end well, right?

- - Skorge's Point of View - -

My small army delighted in the fact that we had discovered our enemy's feeble attempt at a strong hold. Their precise location was known to us and would quickly be brought down. The recent stalemate seemed to be turning in our favor as their key leaders lost hope. Our mission was clear and pinpointed down the every detail: Capture the few meaningful human leaders; they shall be processed. Kill all others. Bring Rasi back alive.

Simple as that.

_Nikki_, I hissed in my mind. It was lamentable to think such a senseless name had been bestowed upon her. Her real name of Rasi represented power and grace. Much more suiting that a name like Nikki, which I had come to learn was used as a nickname in human society.

We would need to have a long chat, her and I. Rasi knew I had helped her escape for a reason… She had never known why, and she must still inquire to this day what the reasoning was behind it. She understood at her young age how our society worked. It must be preserved and kept pristine; arranged marriages were more than common. They were required. Some would throw disgusting remarks to hear a mother would plan for her child to grow up and wed a religious figure in a society such as ours. But such is the way it goes. Her fate upon returning her to the Queen was unknown to me. Having been prepared to one day become perhaps the largest part of her world had caused me to act erratically that day. This moment, mere hours away from the desecration of their base, was not the time for these thought. What would she say when she laid eyes upon me again after so many years?


End file.
